Hocus Pocus
by cafeakira
Summary: It's All Hallows' Eve, & Killua & Gon find themselves exploring a rumored haunted mansion in the middle of the woods. But what happens when the two become separated inside, with no idea how to get out, & strange things begin happening to them?


A full moon hung high up in the night sky, as the wind howled, causing the trees to rustle harshly, & the autumn leaves to fly around through the air. The sound of a wolf could be heard in the distance, the sound of it's howl disappearing in the wind.

Deep in the woods, stood a ominous-looking mansion. Spiderwebs formed in almost every nook & cranny that was big enough. The roof housed a few holes, & the front steps were rather debilitated, almost gone. Boards covered almost every window, minus the one at the very top of the house, that faced the forest.

Further from the house, in the woods, crisp leaves crunched beneath two pairs of feet as they headed in the direction of the mansion. The owners of these feet, were both holding flashlights, which they shined ahead of them, & around them occasionally.

"Killllluuuuuuaaaaa." A voice whined loudly. "Please, let's go back. This was a stupid idea."

Killua glances over his shoulder at Gon, who was the one that was whining, & rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby, Gon! I want to see if this place is really haunted!"

Gon pouted as Killua turned back around to continue leading the way & ran to catch up to him, so he could grasp his arm & cling to it.

This caused Killua to blush, & Gon noticed it in the light radiating from their flashlights.

They continued to walk the rest of the way in silence, the only things to be heard was the whistle of the wind & the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet.

Gon looked around fearfully, his grasp tightening on Killua's arm, causing him to cry out. "Jesus, Gon! Relax!"

"S-sorry!" Gon loosened his grip, though he didn't let go, not wanting to loose Killua in the dark forest.

What seemed liked hours, was only about thirty minutes when an opening in the trees showed in the distance & Killua quickened his pace. "I think we're almost there, Gon!" His tone held excitement.

Gon only gulped, feeling his heart pound anxiously. He normally wasn't afraid of anything, not even the Chimera Ants. But when it came to haunted houses & anything like that, he went practically weak at the knees. Though he didn't want to be a big baby in front of Killua, so he did his best to compose himself more calmly. To no avail.

"Great," he squeaked out, tightening his grip on Killua's arm again, his fingers grasping at his shirt sleeve.

Upon reaching the opening, Killua stopped walking, the cloaks of their vampire costumes rustling in the breeze, to gaze ahead & his blue eyes practically sparkled at the sight of the mansion.

"Ay, Gon, look!" He pointed towards it, looking down at him, as he still clung onto Killua's arm for dear life.

Gon willed himself to look up & gaze ahead, towards the mansion. First thing he noticed was how abandoned it look. How it was falling down in places. They wouldn't even be able to use the front steps as they were so broken in. & the windows were boarded up! Killua really was unbelievable. For wanting to explore this place. His gaze then led him to look up, towards the only window that was not covered by wood & that's when Gon saw it. A dark figure standing there, & looking down at them, though he couldn't see it's face as it was covered by a dark hood.

"Killua." Gon squeaked out, pointing up towards the window. "L-LOOK..."

With raised brows, Killua looked up at the window, but the figure was gone. "What? I don't see anything."

"But there was someone there!" Gon looked at the now empty window in disbelief.

A snort would escape Killua & he shook his head. "You're either imagining things or you're just making stuff up to try to change my mind."

"I'm not!" Gon protested, but Killua ignored him & headed towards the front steps, leaving Gon no choice, but to follow, trying to hold back the tears that stung the back of his eyes. He really didn't want to go inside the mansion, but he also didn't want to let Killua go inside alone, so he choose the latter option. To go inside with Killua.

"The stairs are too broken to use," Killua commented with a frown as he then looked around for another way inside. "Come on, let's look around back."

Gon, thinking he'd rather have continued trick-or-treating, followed Killua as he started to walk around to the back of the mansion. The yard was just as bad as the mansion looked. It was overgrown with weeds, & it was quite a struggle to go through. Gon even felt something crawl by his foot, causing him to jolt & dash forward, which caused him to run into Killua.

"Calm down, Gon!" Killua shouted, turning around to glare at him. "We're not even inside yet & you're already freaking out!"

"Well I can't help it!" Gon complained, wrapping his cloak around himself.

"If you're too chicken, then wait outside for me." Killua growled, before turning back around to keep walking, practically stomping through the weeds & overgrown grass.

A look of hurt would cross Gon's face & his bottom lip trembled, but he followed Killua, a bit more slowly, looking towards the ground, not noticing the figure at the back window, watching them again.

"Ah-ha!" A triumphant shout from Killua made Gon look up & he saw a door, which Killua walked towards & pulled open. Surprisingly, it opened with ease & trembling with fear, Gon scurries over to it as Killua waits for him.

"So you're coming?" He asked Gon, his eyes narrowed.

Gon nodded & with a sigh, Killua led the way inside, & Gon grabbed the back of his cloak as he followed him in. The door shuts on it's own behind them, making Gon jump slightly, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to annoy Killua more than he already was.

They were walking down what seemed like a darkened hallway. No light anywhere except the one that came from Killua's flashlight. It didn't take long though, for them to come out into what seemed to be a grand entranceway. Well, it used to be grand anyways. Now, dust covered the antique wooden flooring, & the furniture around. The grand staircase was broken in places, & there was no source of light to be seen.

"Help me find a ligh-"

Killua had just started to speak, but was cut off mid-sentence, by the candles along the walls that suddenly came on, illuminating the area around them.

"Wow, that was like magic." Killua didn't seem at all frightened by this, but instead seemed in awe of it. Meanwhile, Gon had started to shake uncontrollably, looking around as if trying to find who did it.

Upon calming down, Gon looked around the entranceway, noticing a chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. It was beautful; probably the only beautiful thing left in the whole mansion. The wind that blew through from a hole in the wall, caused the crystals dangling from it to dance around slightly, making them spin. Blue seemed to illuminate from them & Gon then realized it was the reflection of Killua's eyes, as he looked up at the chandelier. It practically entranced him, & it wasn't until Killua turns to see that Gon was watching him, that he was brought out of his daze.

"Oi, you okay, Gon?" From the lighting the candles gave off, Gon could see a light hue had risen onto Killua's pale cheeks.

"I'm fine." Gon mumbles, looking down in embarrassment, & shuffled his feet. "Are we going to go in deeper?"

A catlike smile would cross Killua's features as he replies. "Well, of course! We made it this far haven't we?" With that, he whirled around, his cloak flying out behind him, as he headed for another hallway.

Gon quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind. They came out in, what used to be the kitchen. Dust covered everything here as well. Killua ran a finger along one of the countertops & wrinkled his nose. "Yuck." He grumbles, wiping it on his shirt.

"Why would you do that?" Gon asked with a snort.

"I wanted to see how dusty it was!" Killua was quick to defend himself, & with a huff, he went back to exploring the kitchen.

Gon opened up a cupboard & yelped, jumping back as a rat scurried out from it, & ran across the floor, disappearing into a hole in the wall on the other side of the room.

Killua let out a laugh. "Honestly, Gon. You're such a spaz." Giggles wracked through his body, causing Gon to pout as he rubbed at his behind. That's when Killua reached a hand out to him & pulled him up onto his feet. "You okay though?"

Gon nodded. "I think so. Stupid rat just surprised me." This just caused Killua to giggle again & Gon shoots him a glare. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." Killua stops laughing immediately & satisfied, Gon turns around to head out of the kitchen.

"I've had enough of this place already." He whined.

"No way. We still need to go upstairs." Killua shined his flashlight around, as they exited the kitchen. There seemed to be a lot of rooms, but every door he tried to open seemed to be bolted shut. "Hn. How annoying."

"Maybe all the ones upstairs are locked too." Gon says this in hopes Killua would give up & they could leave, but no success.

"Let's just take a quick peek, Gon." He says, turning towards the staircase. The banister was falling apart, but the stairs were surprisingly in tact, at least enough for them to use them.

With an aggravated sigh, Gon trails along behind him, grumbling under his breathe. Upon reaching the top, a door was immediately on the right of them & to Killua's delight, it opened. "Gon, check it out!"

Gon reluctantly followed him inside & Killua was looking through every drawer available. "What are you looking for?"

"Just checking for anything special." Killua replied with a shrug. "But nothing so far." He makes to exit the room & Gon was about to follow, when the door to the room suddenly slams shut behind Killua, leaving Gon trapped inside.

"Gon!" Killua shouts from the other side of the door, the doorknob rattling as he attempts to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Killua!" Gon cries out fearfully, banging on the door desperately. "Please get me out of here! I want to go home!" The tears he had been holding back since they got here, finally came spewing out & they fell down his cheeks. "Killua!" His cry was more tearful now as he buries his face into his hands.

"Don't worry, Gon! I'll get you out of there, & then we'll go home, okay?!" Killua shouts from the other side of the door. "Just wait here while I try to find something to break this door open with!" Not like Gon could really go anywhere anyways.

"No, Killua! Don't leave me here!" Gon cried out, but Killua was already gone. Gon sniffles as he sat down by the door to wait for him to come back, turning on his flashlight as the light radiating from the candle in the room wasn't enough. It seemed like hours, though only a few minutes had passed since Killua left. Gon began to worry, suddenly recalling the figure he had seen at the window, before they had entered the mansion.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't think about it now. Not while he was alone in this room, in a haunted mansion. He was about to stand up, as his legs had gotten sore from sitting, when something suddenly scratched the back of his neck & he cried out, jolting up & whirled around, but nothing was there. Gon shook uncontrollably, touching the back of his neck & feeling blood. He whimpered fearfully & was about to bang on the door to yell for Killua, when it suddenly opened, on it's own. He stood there, shaking as he stared at the now open door in confusion before he dashes out.

"Killua!" He yelled out, becoming tearful again. "Killua! Where are you?!"

No response.

Gon slowly took a few steps forward, the hand holding his flashlight, shaking, as he thought frantically about where he should go. He wasn't about to leave Killua here on his own. Gulping nervously, he decided to head left & walked slowly, his brown eyes darting in every direction, staying alert for anything unusual. But if something did show up, what could Gon do, except pee his pants?

"Killua." He croaked tearfully, as he continues to walk forward slowly. Suddenly, he feels a tap on his shoulder from behind & he screeches as he whirls around. But again...nothing was there. His breathing is exhilarated now & he shines his flashlight everywhere, but there's no sign of anything. "Okay...okay...calm down Gon. It's just your imagination. Yeah, nothing but your mind playing tricks on you." He mutters to himself as he shakily takes a step forward when he suddenly hears a wail from down the hall & he screams loudly, dropping his flashlight & runs in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Killua was further in the house, rummaging inside a room for anything to break open the door. But so far, no luck & he hisses in frustration. Guilt began to fill him up as he thought of Gon alone in that room & he sighs. It wasn't Gon's fault he was such a crybaby when it came to these sort of things. It was Killua's job to watch out for him in these types of situations & he failed. "I'm sorry Gon." He mutters, as he went back to his task at hand. Though he soon heard a wail, inside the room he was in, & a cold shiver went up his spine as he turns around.

A black figure stood behind him, it's face covered by it's cloak, & it had it's arms extended towards Killua, as it floated towards him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Killua finally let out a scream as he then dashes out of the room & down the hallway.

After running for what seemed like an hour, Gon had paused, leaning against a wall, as he gasped for breathe. Nothing seemed to be in pursuit of him, but now he had no flashlight & he didn't trust the flickering flames of the candles along the walls.

"I need to find Killua, & fast." He gasped. But where could his best friend be? This hallway seemed to go on for quite awhile yet, but Gon wondered if he was even going the right way. "Ugh! I hate this place!" He growled out in frustration. That's when something suddenly whizzed by his ear, giving him a rush of cold air, & he shivered. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, earning him a cackle from whatever was there.

This caused Gon to whirl around again & run down the hallway, screaming for his life.

Killua had stopped running, leaning over with his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breathe back. "What the hell was that?!" He wondered out loud, as he straightened up & rubbed at his chest, as it had begun to sting. Screaming really made his voice hoarse & caused cold air to rush into his lungs, so now, his chest hurt. "I have to get Gon so we can get out of here."

But before he could take another step, something picks him up from the scruff of his cloak so he's now dangling in midair.

"Oi! Let me down!" He shouted as he squirmed around, trying to get free of whatever was holding him.

Killua then heard screaming & he froze. "Gon?" He sounded really close now & suddenly, something runs into Killua, causing the wind to get knocked out of him. "Ngh...Gon! It's me!" He gasped out, as he was suddenly dropped, & he lands onto the floor, in a heap with Gon.

"K-Killua?!" Gon suddenly wrapped his arms around Killua, wailing hysterically. "This place really is haunted! So can we go now?"

"Of course we can!" Killua says reassuringly, rubbing Gon's back in an attempt to calm him down. He then stood up, helping Gon to his feet & picking up his flashlight. "Let's go." But then, he stops. "Eh...do you remember the way out?"

Gon blinks at him, the flashlight casting a dark shadow on his face. "How am I supposed to know? I've been too scared out of my mind to pay attention!"

"Okay, okay." Killua huffed, feeling slightly offended. "I'll get us out of here." Just as both boys were about to start walking, they feel a presence behind them & they turn their heads slowly to see a large, purple ghost like creature floating behind them. "BOO!" It shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both boys screamed in unison, clutching each other before running down the hallway, away from the ghost.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Killua yelled out as they ran.

"A GHOST! WHAT ELSE?!" Gon would reply, shouting back.

They then spotted the staircase up ahead & immediately head for it, dashing down the stairs & they were about to make for the back door they had came in, when suddenly, the ghost would appear, blocking their way. "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" More screaming, as both Gon & Killua make for a door along the side & open it, dashing into the room, before slamming the door shut behind them.

"Okay, we should be fine in here." Killua breathes out hoarsely.

His shoulder is then tapped. "What is it, Gon?"

"T-that wasn't me." Gon stutters out as he points a shaky finger behind Killua. He turns around to see the ghost right there, in the room with them.

"BOO."

"Agh!" Killua lets out an annoyed hiss as he rips open the door & runs out, grabbing Gon's hand along the way. "Stupid ghost!" He then picks up a glass figurine that was sitting on one of the table pieces in the entranceway & flings it at the ghost, but it goes right through it & it lets out a cackle, sticking out it's long pink tongue at them.

"WHAT THE- GHOSTS HAVE TONGUES?!"

Gon began to cry again, clinging to Killua's shirt sleeve. This angers him & he glares towards the ghost. "You made my best friend cry, you stupid thing! We're leaving!" Killua then pulled Gon close & starts to head for the exit once again.

What seemed like a look of hurt, would cross the ghost's face & it follows them slowly, whining out. "Gengaaaaaarrrrrr."

Killua stopped & turned around, staring at the ghost. "You're...crying?"

It nodded & Gon sniffled, wiping at his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Gengar, geng." It hung it's head as it spoke.

"You were...lonely? & just wanted someone to play with?" Gon tilted his head curiously as he spoke.

"Gengar!" The ghost nods it's head quickly & Killua frowns.

"Tch. You have a funny way of playing with people then, stupid."

"Killua! That's not nice!"

"What? It hasn't even apologized yet, Gon. & it made you cry!"

"I forgive it already though. It just wanted a friend."

"WHAT?!" Killua shouted, bringing his forehead against Gon's. "Are you serious?!"

"Gengaaaaarrrrr." Killua turns to find the ghost giving him what looked like a bow of apology.

"See, Killua? It's apologizing. & it seems to like you."

The ghost nodded eagerly then & rubbed up against Killua, though it went through him & made him shiver. "Agh! Don't do that, stupid. It's cold."

The ghost would just laugh mischievously & float around them.

"So I assume your name is Gengar or something?" Killua asked with a raised brow.

The ghost nodded. "Gengar."

"It says it's a Pokemon or something." Gon said with a frown. "I never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I." Killua scoffed. "But I guess we can bring him with us." He secretly was warming up to Gengar.

Gengar seemed delighted at this & floated after Killua & Gon as they once again, made for the exit.

"Man, what a disappointment though." Killua grumbles. "This place really wasn't haunted after all."


End file.
